


It's the Thought that Counts

by notmyyacht



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Gift Giving, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Loki and Jane spend their Christmas morning together.





	It's the Thought that Counts

**Author's Note:**

> For day twelve of the 12 Days of Holiday Shipping Challenge! Prompt: Gift Giving
> 
> Wanted to end this challenge on a sweet, happy note with these two <3 Happy holidays everyone!!!
> 
> Completely unbeta'd! Any and all mistakes are on me.

To say Jane felt a little nervous would be an understatement. Once she and Loki had sat down on the couch, ready to open each other’s gifts, the initial nervousness wore off… but then she saw the size of whatever the heck Loki had gotten her.

It was large, contained in what she could only guess was some sort of tube under the green Christmas wrappings. She fumbled with the small box in her lap. Why didn’t _she_ get him something big?

“You wanna go first or should I?” she asked. She regretted asking the moment the words left her mouth. It would have been better for her to go first. Whatever he had gotten her it would make her gift pale in comparison.

“I’ll go first,” he said.

Too late to turn back.

Loki offered up the large cylinder. Jane quickly placed the box behind her and took the cylinder. Excitement replaced her nervousness as she tore off the wrapping paper. Just as she had guessed, there was an artist’s carrier tube underneath.

She grinned and popped open the top. Loki held his breath, his fist covering his clenched teeth in anticipation. Out of the tube slid a dark sheet of some sort.

Jane pulled it out the rest of the way and partially unrolled it. Her jaw dropped.

“Oh my god. Is this…?”

Pleased, Loki relaxed and smiled.

“It’s a star chart for Yggdrasil,” he said.

Jane stood and unrolled the rest of it. Her eyes widened as the chart grew with the unraveling. It was a jet black sheet, about twelve feet in width and diameter; every realm and every star glowed up from the darkness in their respectable places. Stars sparkled and stardust swirled. Across the chart was a faint, but detailed outline of the World’s Tree; it branched out, connecting every realm.

“It’s gorgeous,” said Jane, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

“I’m glad you like it. I made it myself,” said Loki.

Jane sat back down on the couch, unable to tear her gaze away from the star chart. At last she turned to him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Loki smiled in pride, satisfied with her reaction.

“And do I get a gift?” he asked.

Jane rolled her eyes with a smile. Oh well, might as well bite the bullet.

“It’s not as extravagant as this,” she gestured to the chart, “but I thought you might like it.”

She handed over the small box. Loki raised an eyebrow at it, but opened it without a word.

With the wrapping gone, he removed the lid.

Inside was a small, metal ring with a single blue jewel in it. Around the band were faint carved runes.

“This jewel…”

“It’s from Asgard. I know. Heimdall gave me a larger piece and I had it cut down so it would fit. Heimdall didn’t know what I was going to do with it, but he told me it holds significant meaning.”

Loki ran his index finger over the runes.

“Yes, it does. It’s called The Prince Jewel,” he said. “It’s said that if a prince of Asgard is given it by someone he cares about and if he chooses to wear it upon his person, it will bring them good fortune and a long, healthy relationship with whomever the giver was. You can only find this type of jewel in the mountains of Asgard. I thought it was all gone.”

“Guess Heimdall saved some.”

“Yes.”

“I know it doesn’t even begin to compare with your star chart…” Jane started. Loki tore his gaze away from the ring to look at her. To her surprise, his eyes welled.

“Jane, this is the highest gift you could have possibly given me,” he said.

All of her anxiety gone, a grin spread across Jane’s face.

“Well I’m glad you like it,” she said, leaning in. Loki closed the gap and kissed her passionately. They smiled against each other’s mouths.

“Merry Christmas Loki,” she whispered.

“Merry Christmas Jane.”

Loki slipped the ring onto his right index finger, then kissed her again.

“I don’t suppose you want any eggnog?” she offered. The joy in Loki’s face twisted into disgust.

“I don’t understand how you can drink that,” he said.

Jane laughed and pecked him on the lips.

“Cause it’s delicious that’s why,” she said, jumping to her feet. She looked down at the star chart still spread out on the floor as she made her way to the kitchen. She grinned.

Loki smiled. He knew she would love it.


End file.
